Solitude
by Kaarumi
Summary: Algo que se me ocurrió. Perdonen lo fail y si hay alguna falta... es mi primera vez ? sólo me resta decir, ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS MATTHEW!


Todo estaba preparado. Era sólo esperar a que regresaran para la sorpresa.

Los adornos, los globos, los regalos. Miles de detalles en tonos suaves, como había pedido Francis; sabía que a su _petit_ no le gustaban las cosas de colores muy fuertes, en contraste con su hermano.

Arthur le daba los últimos toques a la mesa para que ésta se viera resplandeciente. Colocando en el centro un florero nuevo y muy bonito que había comprado algunos días atrás. Cuando acabó, se puso el delantal que había dejado tirado encima de la silla y se dirigió a la cocina a paso apurado, siendo interrumpido por Francis:

- No! – chilló con horror y lo apartó a un lado- Si entras a la cocina, lo más probable es que lo arruines todo! – y con una velocidad increíble, le arrebató el delantal y entró a la habitación, cerrando la puerta en su cara, dejando a un Arthur muy molesto.

- ¿¡Qué diablos te pasa! ¡Sólo iba a sacarla del horno, idiota! – le gritó, indignado. No todo lo que hacía en la cocina le resultaba mal… ¿verdad? Es sólo que los demás no lo apreciaban.

- Aún así, es muy arriesgado, _amour_ – le respondió el francés, sonriendo.

Aunque el inglés no logró ver la sonrisa burlona que había pintado el 'cara de rana', la sintió como si estuviese a escasos centímetros de su cara. Gruñó por lo bajo pero intentó calmarse, era el cumpleaños de uno de sus pequeños, después de todo. No podía echarlo a perder con su humor.

Mientras tanto, los pequeños Alfred y Matthew se encontraban dando vueltas en el grandísimo jardín (y vaya que era grande), aburridos. Aunque hablando de aburridos, nos referimos a Alfred, ya que a Matthew siempre le ha gustado caminar.

- Oye… -dijo Alfred, tirando del brazo a su hermano- Estoy aburrido, ¿volvemos a casa? ¡Hemos dado muchas vueltas!

- Huh… -gimió Matt, a causa de la acción de Alfred- Yo… a mi… m-me dijo mamá Inglaterra que… que caminemos hasta que n-nos llame… si no es molestia… -su tono fue disminuyendo hasta convertirse en un susurro casi inaudible- A-Ah! Alfred! –se quejó. Su hermano había comenzado a correr en dirección a la casa.

- Tonterías! Quería estar con Francia, es todo –soltó naturalmente Alfred, corriendo- Pero ahora deben haber acabado –sonrió.

No tardaron mucho en llegar. Alfred corría muy rápido para su corta edad y casi llevaba volando a Matthew, éste terminó muy cansado y se tomaba el pecho firmemente, como sabiendo que el corazón se le iba a salir.

- A-Alfred… -dijo dificultosamente, retomando el aire- Creo que n-no es una buena idea… -opinó tímido.

- Ya basta! Tú también estás aburrido así que es un gran id- -no alcanzó a terminar la frase cuando la puerta enfrente de ellos se abrió, mostrando a Arthur, quién miró a los dos niños, pero más a Alfred, frunciendo el ceño.

- Deberías haberle hecho caso a tu hermano. –sentenció, haciendo que el chico inflara las mejillas realizando un puchero- Pero bueno, no importa, ahora yo los iba a llamar. Matthew, ven, es hora de tu sorpresa. –cambió el semblante a uno más 'alegre' y le sonrió, ofreciéndole su mano.

- ¿M-Mi sorpresa..? –no pudo evitar mostrarse un tanto emocionado y cogió rápidamente la mano de Arthur, apretándola cuando entró a la casa y vio todos esos adornos raros y hermosos- Mamá, ¿qué es esto? –sus ojitos se abrieron y miraba todo con gran asombro.

- Feliz cumpleaños, Matt. –dijo el ojiverde, alzando al pequeño y abrazándolo- Es tu fiesta, disfrútala, la hicimos con mucho cariño esperando que estés más años con nosotros, de que crezcas bien, te eduques, y que sobretodo te cuid- Agh! –se quejó, viendo cómo de nuevo el francés le arrebataba a Matthew de sus brazos para levantarlo en el aire y abrazarlo con todo el amor que el país pudiera dar.

- _Mon ciel!_ Felicidades! Ay, si estás tan grande, lindo… -frotó su mejilla suavemente con la del niño, haciendo que se sonrojara levemente y se riera- _Mon dieu!_ Si eres todo un hombre! –finalizó, dándole un besito.

- _M-Merci_ – agradeció a Francia, cuando éste lo dejó nuevamente en el suelo- _Thank you, mom_ –le dijo a Arthur.

- ¿Eeeeeh? ¡No me dijiste que estabas de cumpleañooos! –reclamó Alfred, corriendo hacia su hermano, abrazándolo.

Matthew sólo pudo reir una vez más. De hecho él tampoco lo sabía, era una sorpresa que de verdad nunca se esperó.

La comida que hizo Francia. Las decoraciones que colocó Arthur. Los regalos de ambos (y los intentos de regalo que hizo Alfred a último minuto) . Tantas sonrisas, atenciones, cariños, y abrazos que recibió ese día… No lo podía creer. Pero su pecho rebozaba en felicidad, tanto, que creía que iba a explotar.

- ¡Sonrían! –gritó un emocionado francés, corriendo hacia donde estaban los demás, para abrazarlos y sonreír.

Sí, una foto familiar para que el pequeño recordara ese día.

**Ojalá que lo recordara…**

.

.

.

.

.

.**  
**

Todo estaba preparado. Era sólo esperar a que se terminara el día para acabar con todo esto.

Los adornos, los globos. Miles de detalles en tonos suaves, como había escogido él mismo; no le gustaban las cosas de colores muy fuertes, en contraste con su hermano.

Le dio los últimos toques a la mesa para que ésta se viera resplandeciente. Colocando en el centro un florero viejo que le habían comprado muchos años atrás. Cuando acabó, se puso el delantal que había dejado tirado encima de la silla y se dirigió a la cocina a paso apurado.

Regresó con un pequeño pastel. Lo cortó, sirviéndose y sirviéndole al oso que lo acompañaba.

- Tome, sr. Kumajirou. –Le sonrió al animalito- Después de todo, este es un día muy especial!

Se sentó en el sillón que daba a un ventanal.

Observó el gran paisaje ante sus ojos. Los árboles moviéndose al compás del viento. Los pájaros entonando suaves melodías. Y el sol brillando como nunca.

Sus ojos se posaron en una fotografía vieja que tenía colgando en la pared. Algo golpeó su pecho.

¿Era dolor?

No… Sólo a un tonto le duele recordar cosas hermosas que vivió hace mucho tiempo.

Sólo a un tonto le duele recordar cosas hermosas que vivió hace mucho tiempo y que quizás, no las volverá a vivir otra vez.

El sol se cubrió con algunas nubes, dejando al canadiense ver su reflejo en la ventana.

Parpadeó algunas veces, para luego sonreírle a su 'yo'.

- Feliz cumpleaños… Canadá. –susurró, aún sonriendo, mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.


End file.
